wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Man
The Crazy Man is the only person in the world who lost all of their brain cells and lived. He is currently the mascott of Wiki of Stuff and will remain the Mascott forever. Chewsing The Mascott There were many other charactors that could have been the mascott of this site such as: Scooby Doo, Chowder, Domo, a nudist guy, a fat guy (he quit thats why we hate fat guys), a squirrel ninja, and finally a blue duck... it came down to the blue duck and the Crazy man. We took a vote andyje Blue Duck one unanimous. But the Blue Duck was a stupid mascott, so we decided on Crazy Man... Biography Early Life The Crazy Man was born on October 19th, 156666666699999999 in Massachusets Dunvillekiskklsi, Norweigh. He lost his virginity at the age of one to a rabbid monkey and cheated on the monkey with a gorilla. The monkey found out about this affair and became angered. He reacted by biting Crazy Man in the face, giving him facial rabies from which he can never recover. Crazy Man's childhood pleasure was none other than the fascinating "hot dog." He used to eat 69 hot dogs a day until he became morbidly obese at the age of 3. Some speculate that his love for hot dogs spawned from his regret of cheating on the monkey, and that in Crazy Man's mind the hot dog actually represented the monkey's penis. When Crazy Man was 7, his mother tried to kill him by putting 3004586147566995521 ounces of cocaine into a hot dog and serving it to him for dinner. He bit into it and was immediatly taken to the emergency room. Miraculously, he survived, even though 100% of his brain cells had been perminantly destroyed, and converted into Hydrogen pentoxide. From that day forth, with no remaining brain cells, he has no human reasoning and experiences a ''WILD ''buzz from which he will never sober. He virtually high every second of every day and is literally "the craziest person to ever live." Crazy Man and School Crazy Man was often made fun of at school for not having any braincells. His retaliation to this was picking up mooses and forcing them to shit in the faces of his tormentors. He was expelled many times and dropped out in the second semester of eight grade. When his mother found out about this, she shaved his pubes and set them on fire and shoved them into his ears. This set his hollow head on fire, and the flame inside him is still burning to this day. In His Twenties Crazy Man fell in love with Smiley Face Man when he was 21 years old. However, Smiley Face Man was not gay until he bumped his head and joined Special Ed. They married when Crazy Man was 22, but Crazy Man filed for devorce. When interviewed about his decision to devorce, Crazy Man claimed he did it because he "found out Smiley didn't have a penis." When Crazy man was 25, he joined the cast of Camp Rock, playing the part of Demi Lovato. However, many people are not aware that Lovato is only Crazy Man wearing a disguise. Soon after the movie, he went gay with Joe Jonas, but they split a year later when Crazy Man found out Joe Jonas was having an affair with Smiley Face Man. My penis feels pretty good right now... Later Life and Present Day After the splitting with Joe Jonas, Crazy Man fell into a deep depression. He then became addicted to hentai and herione. However, it was when he met Brandon Townsbeginning that his life finally came out of the shadows. Brandon knew from the look on Crazy Man's coked out, fucked up face that he was perfect to be the mascot for his website Wiki Of Stuff. So they took a picture of him holding a hot dog and put it on the homepage. Crazy Man was paid nothing for this. Family Genitalia are fun to fish with. You can't deny it!! You know you want to contaminate a lake with genitalia. :) The end..